


The wedding of mummy and daddy

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [27]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aditional tags to be added, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Requests, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Stories of the lead up to Liam and Sophia's wedding day.





	1. Wedding rings and earrings

**Author's Note:**

> Since the wedding of mummy and daddy will be coming up on the 15th of march, I decided to do a few little stories about the lead up to the big day with all the characters of the little series. I'm going to try to post at least one story each day and then will post the story of the wedding separately.This first chapter is based on my job as I work in a jewellery shop and have a lot of wedding customers. I hope you all enjoy x

"So any of these rings you like we can order them for you in your ring size. It'll only take a few days for them to come into store." The young girl said to Liam and Sophia. today the young couple were wedding ring shopping today. They were in a jewellery shop in a local town, both sitting at a counter with the young girl, looking at a variety of rings. they only had a few weeks until there wedding and they still had quite a bit to do before the big day.

"That sounds great." Sophia said as she tried on another ring that could go with her engagement ring. She had decided to go with a plain wedding band that went well with her ring. Liam had also decided to with a thicker plain band that went with Sophia's wedding band. He didn't really understand things like rings, he never wore jewellery apart from his watch, so he just went with what looked nice.

"I really like this one." Liam said deciding to choose this one. Sophia was torn between two, asking the sales assistant for her opinion. She recommended one which went better with her engagement ring so Sophia went with that one, putting the two bands together. 

"They look perfect together, let me put the order though for you. Was there anything else you would like today?" The girl asked. "Yeah I actually want to look at some earrings for the day. I already have a bracelet from my mother, now I just need some earrings." "That's great what were you thinking?" The girl asked.

Sophia and the sales assistant talked for a while as Liam decided to look at some watches, Sophia decided to keep it really simple, a pair of diamond earrings that would go with her wedding dress. The girl bought some earrings out as Sophia looked through them, Sophia finally found a simple diamond stud earrings that weren't too big and not too small. Sophia feel in love with the straight away and she knew she wanted to wear them for her wedding day.

Liam and Sophia paid for their jewellery and placed the order, the girl told them the rings would be in the store in only a few days. The couple thanked the woman and left the store hand in hand. "I don't understand why they have so many rings." Liam said, he was tired of ring shopping. "I mean they're only a ring, they have so many types it's so bloody confusing." Sophia just laughed. "Don't worry baby, it's all over now. You won't need to buy another ring ever again, at least until my eternity ring." Liam stopped when she said that. "What?" Was all he could say. "Well traditionally you buy the eternity ring after the birth of your first child or after one year of marriage." Sophia said as Liam groaned. "Well I'm gonna leave that with you when that happens." Liam said as Sophia just laughed at her future husband.


	2. Suits and dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Sophia get the outfits for their groomsmen and bridesmaids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, don't really know much on buying suits and dresses for wedding but I hope you all enjoy x

Liam looked at his suit, the suit he would be wearing for his wedding day. It was simple suit, light grey with a white shirt, he hadn't picked out the tie yet though, nit sure which colour to get. For some reason, it was getting real for Liam now, wearing this suit made him realise that in only a few weeks, Liam will be married. Sophia will be his wife and they will be one, it was and he was both excited and scared at the same time. 

"Mr Payne?" A voice said from outside of the dressing room. Liam opened the curtain to see the young sales assistant who had been helping Liam all afternoon with his suit. "Your groomsmen and father have their suits on." Liam just smiled, thanks I'll come and see them." Liam replied as he went out to see the suits.

Liam found his groomsmen and dad standing in a line, all looking smart in their suits. Louis was his best man as Zayn and Andy were his groomsmen. They all wore the same colour grey as Liam and they all looked really nice. "They look great. Are they comfortable?" Liam asked as the men said yes, all in the right size. "Well that's perfect, we'll get all these and mine, this was easier then I thought." Liam said as everyone agreed with him.

"So what's happening wth Harry's suit?" Geoff asked Liam as the suits were getting wrapped up. "There's this place in the community that does clothes for littles, they also do suits for weddings, we're gonna take him and Niall to be fitted." Liam replied. "How is Harry about the wedding? Is he doing alright?" Geoff asked. "Yeah he's going really well actually, he wants to help out with everything and he's even doing a little count down, it's adorable." Liam said as the assistant came back with all the suits ready to go. "I tell you dad, I'm so glad the suits were easy to get, everything else seems to be so complicated." "Thanks wedding Liam, they are on the most stressful moments you will ever go though." Geoff replied as Liam agreed with his dad. "I wonder how Sophia and the girls are coping with their dresses." Liam said.

 

"Oh my goodness they look adorable." Perrie said as her, Leigh-Anne and Sophia sat in a bridal store and saw Jade and Jesy in their flower girl dresses. Sophia had decided on the two littles to be her flower girls, who would throw petals down the aisle before she walked down the aisle. Although the littles were really 16 in real life, they both had the mindset of little girls, so Sophia wanted to use them.

"What do you think of the dresses?" Sophia asked the girls. The dresses were a light blue, the same that Sophia wanted for her bridesmaids' dresses. They were simple dresses, good enough so the littles can play and run about in. "It's really nice mummy." Jade said. "I like it." Jesy said as well. "They're comfortable?" Leigh-Anne asked. "Yeah really comfy mummy." Heat replied. "Do you both like them?" Sophia asked the mummies. "I think they look perfect, it's a good colour and they fit the girls so well." Perrie said as Sophia smiled. "Well I think these are the ones." Sophia said as she went to the sales assistant. "We'll take these two and then we will start looking at bridesmaid dresses." Sophia said as the assistant nodded.

Sophia didn't realise how many bridesmaids she had, she didn't know if she had too many for an intimate wedding. She had Eleanor as her maid of honour, Perrie, Leigh-Anne, her sister Zoe, her friends, Gemma and Stacey. Six bridesmaids and two flower girls were a lot, but it was her closest friends, she wanted them all to be a part of her day.

The rest of the bridesmaids came soon after to try some dresses on. They all looked through the variety of dresses which all looked beautiful, there were so many different types, Sophia didn't know which one would be best. Eventually the girls found 6 different dresses for each to try on. 

Sophia sat outside of the changing room with Jade and Jesy, who were playing with some dolls as all the girls tres on the dresses. Eventually all the women came out, showing the bride the six dresses they picked out, all different colours, all different lengths and all different styles.

"Right well I don't like the short dress Gemma, that's a no." Sophia said not liking the style that her friend was wearing. "And I don't like the pale green on Eleanor, the colour looks wrong." Eleanor looked down and it was true. The two walked back to the changing room to take the dresses off. 

Sophia inspected the other dresses, she couldn't stop looking at the one Perrie was wearing, it was light blue like the flower girls but it was longer and more flowing. "What do you think of this one?" Sophia asked pointing to Perrie. "It's a nice colour, I like it." Leigh-Anne said. "It goes with the girl's dresses." Eleanor said when she came back from the changing room and Sophia thought this maybe the one. All the other girls like the dress as well and it was decided this was the dress. 

"Can we get six dresses in all the sizes?" Sophia asked the sales assistant. "Of course, it should take a week to come in." The assistant replied as she started getting all the bridesmaids' measurements. "How much do you have left to do?" Eleanor asked Sophia. "We're nearly done, just a few things left to do. We still need to find Harry's suit." "Harry and Niall are going to look adorable in their suits." Eleanor said as Sophia agreed with her, finally glad one more thing was done for her wedding.


	3. Let them eat cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Sophia take their little Harry and Niall to try wedding cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed yesterday, wasn't feeling to well Burbank hope you all enjoy x

Today, Liam and Sophia were shopping for their wedding cake. They were going to a local bakery in the community which did amazing wedding cakes. They also decided to bring along Harry and Niall with them, thinking it will be fun for the littles to try some cake. "Are you two boys excited for today?" Liam asked the two littles who were sitting in the back seat of the car as Liam and Sophia sat in the front. "Yeah daddy. We love cake!" Harry said happily, the little had been enjoying being a part of his mummy and daddy's wedding, he liked looking at pretty flowers and trying out cake for the big day, especially when his best friend Niall came along with him.

They got to the bakery and was met with the owner Claire, who had run the bakery for over 40 years in the community. "Good morning." Claire said as the couple entered with the littles. "Hello, we're here to speak about our wedding cake." Liam said as Harry looked around the bakery, which was filled with sweet treats.

"Oh of course, it's nice to see you both and congratulations ." Claire said shaking both Liam's and Sophia's hand. "And who are these two little men?" She asked as Harry blushed a little. "This is our little Harry and his best friend Niall and they're going to help with the cake." Sophia said as she gave her baby a kiss. "Well that's great if you would like to sit down, we can have a talk about it." Claire said, being used to littles.

Sophia and Liam sat down with the littles as Claire sat near them. "So may I ask what you were looking for in your cake?" She asked. "We were wanting something very simple, maybe three tears. We also don't know what flavour we want." Sophia said. "That's no problem, I can bring a few slices for you all to try. I'll also bring out a photo book of all our wedding cakes."

As Claire went to get the slices of cake, Liam and Sophia looked at some of the photos. "They're all beautiful. Sophia said as she tried to look for a simple cake. The couple had decided not to go over the top with the cake, they were only having 80 guests at the night due so they didn't want too much." 

"Do you think my daddy and Eleanor will get married?" Niall suddenly asked the adults. This shocked both Liam and Sophia as Niall had never asked something like that before, Louis and Eleanor had only been dating for 6 months and Niall had only bonded with Eleanor, so the adults didn't know how to answer. "I don't know Niall, that would be something your daddy and Eleanor would have to talk about." Sophia replied, knowing it was the best response.

Suddenly Claire came back with a plate of different slices of cake. "Here we are, I hope you all enjoy. We have a slice of lemon, red velvet, simple chocolate, white chocolate with raspberry, coconut, vanilla and strawberry." "No coconut!" Harry said suddenly, not a big fan of coconut. "Yeah I think o agree with harry, I don't like coconut either." Sophia said.

The couple and the littles each tried the different pieces, the adults helping the littles. Harry and Niall seemed quite content, it wasn't very often they could eat so much cake. "What do you boys think?" Claire asked the littles. "I like the chocolate one!" Harry said with his mouth full. "Harry be careful." Sophia said as she wiped a bit of chocolate away from his mouth. "I like the chocolate one as well." Niall said. "Well I really like the vanilla cake, it's simple and everyone will like it." Liam said as Sophia said she also liked the vanilla.

"I have an idea, we can put the vanilla and chocolate together so everyone can be happy. What do you think?" Claire asked. "I think that would be great." Sophia said as her and Liam tried vanilla and chocolate together, it tasted delicious. "So for the style, I think we were looking for a white three tier cake with small flowers around it." Sophia said pointing to one in the book that had small white roses around the tiers. 

"We can do that with the roses, we can keep it very simple but beautiful and we also do the vanilla and chocolate. How does that sound?" Claire asked as Liam and Sophia looked at one another smiled. "I think that sounds perfect." Liam said and Sophia agreed with him. "Perfect let me put your order through." Claire said as the young couple gave each other a kiss.

"Did you enjoy your days boys?" Sophia asked as they left the bakery. "Yeah it was lots of fun! Thanks auntie Soph, thanks uncle Li." Niall said. "Yeah are we gonna eat the cake at the wedding?" Harry asked. "Of course everyone is going to have a slice." Liam said as he smiled at Sophia. "It's getting too real now." He whispered. "I know isn't it exciting though?" She said as the two walked with the littles, today had been a fun day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the mood for cake now.


	4. A day of shopping withe the bride and her best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia and Eleanor go shopping for shoes, perfume and lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little chapter with Sophia and Eleanor, the stag and hen party will be coming up in the next chapter x

"What do you think of these ones?" Sophia asked Eleanor as they browsed through the many shoes. Today Sophia and Eleanor decided to have a shopping day where Sophia could fine her wedding g shoes, the perfume she wanted to wear and also her wedding night lingerie. The two friends were currently in the shoe department of John Lewis, looking through all the different types of shoes that could go with Sophia's wedding dress. Sophia showed her maid of honor a pair of white shoes with a little to much diamanté on the sides. 

"That's too much Soph, they get ruined." Eleanor said as she saw a pair of plain pair of white shoes. "What about these?" She asked the bride to be. "No they're too boring, I want something with a little detail, a little sparkle but not too much." Sophia said when suddenly something caught her eye.

It was a pair of Ted Baker shoes, white but she noticed the beautiful stone detail on the back, it wasn't too much but enough. "El, what about these?" Sophia asked. "Oh Soph, they're beautiful." Eleanor replied. "Try them on." Sophia did and when she looked at them, she feel in love. The shoes were absolutely beautiful, they weren't too high, just the right size for Sophia. 

Sophia walked a little distance in the shop, they felt fine on her feet they looked stunning and she knew it would go well with her wedding dress. "I think these are the ones." Sophia said to Eleanor. "One more thing of the list." Eleanor said giving Sophia a smile. Sophia got the shoes and payed for them, glad she found the perfect shoes.

 

"So what are Liam and the boys doing for their stag night?" Eleanor asked as her and Sophia were in the perfume department, smelling all the different perfumes for Sophia to wear. "They're having a night out in London, god knows what they'll get up to." Sophia replied. "I'm glad we're only having a spa day this Saturday." Sophia and her bridesmaids were all hoping to a local spa to have a day of relaxation. She didn't really want a proper hen night or gave a crazy night, she would rather have a relaxing day.

"I couldn't be bothered for an over the top gen night." Sophia said as smelt one perfume. "Do you remember Casey's hen party? Three nights in Ibiza and then A weekend in London. Think that was a bit over the top." "Yeah well to be honest I think the the hen party lasted longer then the marriage." The two girls laughed as Sophia may have found her wedding perfume. "How about a classic? Channel No 5?" Sophia asked. "Of course isn't that your signature scent?" Eleanor said as Sophia thought that Liam loved her when she wore that particular perfume.

Sophia was in her final shop, a independent lingerie store as she looked for a bra and panties for her big day. She tried on a simple white bra and lacy panties, with stockings and a blue garter for her something blue. It was simple but classic, she can easily wear it all day, she decided to go for it.

"El, can you go come in here for a minute please?" Sophia called as her best friend came in. "I'm thinking of all this, it'll be comfortable with the dress." Sophia said it realizing Eleanor's worried face. "El are you ok?" Sophia asked concerned. "Your ex is in the store. Jason." Eleanor replied.

Jason was an ex of Sophia's from 3 years ago, the relationship wasn't go and the break up was even worse, so the thought of seeing her ex again while she was shopping for her wedding lingerie made her feel nervous. "Did he notice you?" Sophia asked. "No he's with another girl." Eleanor replied as Sophia started taking off the lingerie and putting on her clothes. 

The girls quietly walked out of the changing room, hoping they could avoid Jason but there he was, with another girl and it seemed they were arguing. "Why the fuck did you bring me to this shop?" She said bitterly. "I just want you to wear something nice once in a while, in stead of that plain shit all the time." Jason said. "I don't want to wear any of this shit, you do." "Can you just do as I say for once in you fucking life?" He screamed as other people started to look. "You know what? Why don't you buy this shit and give it to one of the girls you've been fucking with!" She screamed before leaving the store. Jason pushed over a railing of panties and ran after his girlfriend, screaming her name. 

Sophia and Eleanor looked in shock, this was something you didn't see everyday. Sophia couldn't help but smile as she took her stuff and went to the till, asking the lady if she could buy the whole set. "You ok?" Eleanor asked Sophia. "Yeah I'm fine, because now I know I picked the right man to spend the rest of my life with." Sophia replied, glad she had a man like Liam and not a man like Jason in her life.


	5. Stag and hen party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Sophia each celebrate their stag and hen parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is coming in two days :) x

Today Sophia and her friends were at the spa, she didn't want a crazy night out for her hen party so she decided she wanted a day of relaxation and calm. She was currently in a chair with relaxing music in the background, a mask on her face as she wore a robe. This felt great, she really needed this now after all the wedding planning. 

"This is the life." She heard her sister Zoe say next to her, there were a few of the other girls around as well while some were having treatments in other rooms. "I know it's perfect." Sophia said. "You know we should have a night out after you get married, just for fun." Zoe suggested. "I don't know, we can see about that." Sophia replied. "When are the boys going out?" Perrie asked the other side of the room. "Tomorrow night, god knows what they'll get up to" Sophia replied as she went back to relaxing.

 

"Lads we need a drink for our boy Liam!" Louis called as the crowed of men cheered. Liam's stag party started in a night club in London, it was crowed the music was loud and Liam was ready to have fun with old friends and new ones. He had childhood friends, university friends and friends from the community, it was gonna be a fun night.

Liam was enjoying his night, it was nice to see all of his fiends that he hadn't seen in a while, just wanted a fun night. "So what is the plan of action tonight?" Liam asked his friends. "Simple, a lot of drink and a lot of fun." Zayn replied already sounding a little drunk. "That sounds like a great plan." Liam said as he had another drink. It was going to be a fun night.

A few hours and quite a few drinks later and Liam was drunk. The whole stag party were on the dance floor dancing the night away, all enjoying a fun night. At one point Liam decided he wanted to ring his fiancé so he left his friends and went outside to call Sophia. He got his phone and dialed Sophia's number?

"Hello?" Sophia said as she answered the phone. "Hey baby! I missed you." Liam said happily as Sophia knew Liam was drunk. "I miss you too as well, are you having fun?" She asked. "Yeah everyone is really really drunk!" He said as Sophia tried not to laugh. "Well as long are you're being careful babe, me and Harry are just having a quiet night in." "I miss you both, enjoy your night." Liam said as he said goodbye and finished the call, going back to the club and enjoying the rest of the night.

 

Liam woke up on the couch, his head was banging, and he felt a little sick, he also realized he still had last nights clothes still on. He must've come back home and feel asleep on the couch. All he could remember from last night was taking a few too many shots, dancing and all his friends being loud, it was a fun night.

"Morning sunshine." He heard someone say, it was Sophia who was up and fresh after a good night sleep. "How you feeling this morning?" She asked giving him a glass of water. "Like crap." He said honestly, making her laugh. "Did someone have a bit too much too drink last night?" "Understatement of the year, Christ knows how I got home." "Well from the noise, it was loud, you nearly woke up Harry." She said. "Now would my hungover fiancé like a full English to make him feel better?" She asked. "That sounds like the best thing in the world." He replied as Sophia kissed him and went to the kitchen. Liam just laid down and covered his eyes, he had fun on his last night as a single man, he was ready to be married.


	6. The day before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mummy and daddy get ready The day before the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter of the wedding series, I'm sorry I didn't do as many chapters but unfortunately this week has been a little stressful. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and see you all at the wedding tomorrow x

It was the day before the wedding and things were starting to get real. Since Sophia worked in a florist, she had decided to do all the flowers with her work colleagues. They were all at the Kenyard Hall where they would wed, doing all the flower arrangements for the next day. Sophia had been left alone to do her own bouquet, something she always wanted to do. She was sitting at the table, putting together the white roses and other flower she would have for her special day. She looked t beautiful flowers and thought how these flowers were the ones she would hold on her wedding day, they would be in her pictures of her special day. She was both nervous and excited for tomorrow and when she finished her bouquet, she held them and looked in the mirror, it was perfect.

When all the arrangements had been finished, Sophia wanted to make sure everything was perfect for tomorrow. All the bouquets for the bridesmaids and flower had been put in a box, the corsages had been delivered to the men and the arrangements had been put in the rooms that were being used for the wedding. Sophia had looked around to make sure everything was perfect for tomorrow, making sure all the flowers were right so she didn't have to worry about them tomorrow. "They look perfect." Sophia said to Diana, her manager of the shop. "Thank you for all your help today, I couldn't be more grateful." "No problem my dear, you will have a lovely day tomorrow." Diana said and Sophia only hoped she would be right.

 

Liam and Sophia spent the rest of the day doing the final details for tomorrow, making sure they had the right items, all the dresses and suits were here and speaking to the staff about tomorrow. It had been a long day but the couple didn't mind as now they and Harry were having a quiet supper with their closet friends and the littles in the hotel's restaurant. It was nice like this, all the hard work had been done and now it was time to relax and enjoy the company.

"So who do you think will fall in love at the wedding tomorrow?" Zayn asked with Gigi by his side, the little had been in a bad mood all day and he just wanted for her to be better and more happy. "I don't know, the bigger question is who will catch the bouquet tomorrow night?" Perrie asked as everyone looked around the table. "It'll be uncle Louis and auntie El." Jade said out loud as the adults laughed as they noticed Louis and Eleanor both looking shocked and going bright red. 

"Well whoever gets my bouquet tomorrow will be a lucky person." Sophia said as she looked over to Liam and Harry, the little was fast asleep in Liam's lap, looking adorable as usual. "I'm gonna take him upstairs." Liam said as he picked him up and left, Sophia following behind him.

"Babe?" She said as Liam looked at her. "Me and the girls will be going to our room in a minute, so I want to say goodbye before I go." She said as Liam smiled at her. "You won't be going too far." Liam said going closer to her. "I know but I just want one last single kiss before I go." She whispered giving her future husband a long kiss, feeling like it was their first kiss again. "Last kiss as Miss Smith, tomorrow I will kiss you as Mrs Payne." Liam said as he hugged her one last time. Sophia gave her little a kiss on the head and said goodbye to both of them, going to get the girls. Liam just walked to his room with Harry in tow, tomorrow was going to be the best day of his life and he could wait to call Sophia his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like any requests relating to weddings, please let me know in the comments x


End file.
